


MY TRUE ANGEL

by pupno (VOICESS)



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: ChenJi, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Slight markhyuck, chenle x jisung, chensung - Freeform, jisung x chenle, nct fic, some norenmin, this is a oneshot oops, we stan gay children in this household uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOICESS/pseuds/pupno
Summary: “every moment with you is like heaven, but you’re a true angel on earth, zhong chenle.”also known as: the one chensung halloween fic no one asked for
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	MY TRUE ANGEL

park jisung could never imagine how lovely a certain purple-haired boy could look in wings and a halo, although, he guessed, there was a first time for everything. even without being spared a glance, jisung could already feel the blush rising to his cheeks along with his inner dialogue of ‘_ oh my god, look at the little fluff of hair that’s sticking out of his headband, it’s so cute- _‘

  
  


“jisungie? you all right?” the familiar voice belonging to none other than zhong chenle snapped him out of his earlier trance. 

“o-oh, yeah! sorry, spaced out there for a bit.” 

  
  


jisung scratched his neck, a sheepish smile creeping onto his lips and trying to look anywhere other than his perfect and gorgeous boyfriend. he couldn’t help it, but even after they’d started dating a few months ago, he still shut down whenever his thoughts turned even remotely romantic. maybe that was just part of jisung being an angsty seventeen-year-old, but witnessing all of his friends being disgusting with their respective boyfriends did nothing to help his squeamishness. 

chenle, being the slightly shorter but definitely more rambunctious of the two, noticed jisung’s avoidance of his glance. with a mischievous smirk, he walked next to the 5 ft 10 boy and pinched his cheek lightly.

  
  


“aww, are you blushing? that’s so cute, ji!” 

jisung shook his head furiously, scrunching up his face into a little pout. chenle’s affection only increased, a wide grin and giggle escaping the chinese’s mouth as he started to get even closer to his boyfriend.

“did you like the costume so much? i didn’t know you were into that-”

the taller of the two widened his eyes, giving chenle a slap without much force behind it. chenle only stuck his tongue out and plopped down onto the couch, bringin jisung with him.

“you know that’s not true, plus where did you even learn that from?” 

jisung whined, an inquisitive look on his face.

“ten-hyung.” 

“of course.” 

  
  


the two youngest settled into a comfortable silence, chenle playing with jisung’s matching demon horn headband and jisung rubbing little circles into chenle’s back. 

mark, being the cheesy little romantic he was, had proposed that all couples in their friend group do matching costumes, and everyone jumped onboard with enthusiasm. mark and donghyuck were being the sun and moon—doyoung and jaehyun really got a kick out of that one—and jeno, jaemin, and renjun were being generic matching superheroes. 

due to chenle’s insistence (_ “everyone else is doing nct songs, we should too!” _) jisung was roped into being the matching devil to chenle’s angel. he only pretended to complain to spite donghyuck, but in reality was very excited to finally be doing something couple-y with chenle. however, he didn’t expect the costume to turn out that nicely, gosh, that was doing some erratic things to his heart.

the costume wasn’t even that complicated, just simple white jeans with a large blouse accompanied by the signature halo and wings, but it still managed to screw jisung’s heart over. It was honestly illegal to be that cute, but zhong chenle always managed to find loopholes in his logic. 

  
  


their little rest was rudely interrupted by the sound of a slamming door and loud exclamation. 

“oh my god, look at chensung! they’re so cute, why can’t we be like them, mark-”

chenle let out a little squeak, hiding his face into jisung’s neck and causing the devil-horned boy to tighten up and try not to break down in happy tears. donghyuck, who had thrown open the front door, quickly let out a burst of laughter, dragging his boyfriend in by the sleeve. 

  
  


“maaaaark, jisung looks like he’s about to combust!” 

said boy gave jisung an apologetic glance, patting the bright boy to his left on the shoulder. 

“he does, and maybe that’s a hint to leave them alone. you still haven’t finished doing my makeup either, hyuckie.” 

now it was donghyuck’s turn to blush, though he hid it skillfully and puffed out his cheeks. 

“fine, i’ll let it drop this time. but don’t move, i almost stabbed you with the mascara brush-”

  
  


the period of chaos quickly went away as the tom-and-jerry couple disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind them with a click. the moment he heard the door lock, chenle untangled himself from jisung, giving him a shy smile. 

“sorry sungie, i don’t mean to make you startle like that.”

“no no, it’s okay, i was just flustered… you know how i am with p.d.a.” jisung sighed, licking his lips nervously. his mind was wandering into dangerous territory, and if he didn’t derail his chenle fanboying right now, he’d be stuck sleepless and lovestruck all night.

“Well, since we know donghyuck’s gonna take forever, do you just wanna start trick-or-treating?” chenle proposed, tilting his head, handing jisung his headband back.

jisung nodded a bit too enthusiastically. anything to put some distance between him and hyuck would be great. 

“sure, let’s go!”

  
  
  


after making their way out of mark’s house, candy baskets in hand, chenle and jisung started to walk towards the main street where all the good candy was located. due to their countless years of trick-or-treating expertise, the duo knew which houses handed out the best candy, and which ones to avoid. they also knew many tactics to get extra candy, which surprisingly still worked despite being 10 years older than the last time they used them. old ladies were always suckers for cute boys with melodic voices.

  
  


“trick or treat!” chenle greeted the last house with his usual bright smile, letting out an extra giggle when renjun gave him a weird look. 

“why do you still stop by here? you know us already, shouldn’t you be getting candy from random strangers, not your acquaintances?” the brown-haired male raised his eyebrow apprehensively, tapping on the doorframe absentmindedly.

“what’s the fun in that? we get to bother you more, i see nothing wrong with that!” jisung piped up from the back, an innocent smile adorning his features.

“darn you kids!” renjun exclaimed, causing the two to break down into laughter. 

“renjunnie, you sound like an old chinese grandma-”

“or one of those villains in scooby doo-”

“woAH, yOUR’E RIgHT-” 

  
  


the nineteen-year-old punched them both in the shoulders, stopping their stream of giggles and causing them to nurse their sore shoulders. “don’t make jokes like that, you’re only two years younger than me.” 

“ugh, i know, i didn’t mean it.” chenle muttered with a frown.

“sheesh, i know you didn’t, just come on in, we have all the candy you need for the night.” renjun sighed, shrugging it off and standing to the side, beckoning chenle and jisung inside. 

  
  


the interior of jeno’s house was pretty festive, the usual orange and black streamers strewn randomly around the opening room and a horror film playing quietly from the television. a head poked out of the kitchen with tousled chestnut hair belonging to na jaemin. 

“ey, what’s up, younglings? did you have fun getting candy?” jaemin’s unique lilted voice asked, sending a quick blowing kiss renjun’s way.

jisung gagged as chenle let out his signature dolphin cry, watching renjun flush at the flirty gesture. jeno, quite suddenly, popped out from behind jaemin to catch him with a surprise hug, circling his broad arms around the other’s waist. 

  
  


“eww, stop being so gross!” jisung blurted out, shielding both his and chenle’s eyes as the three other boys exchanged sloppy kisses with one another.

“well, I can't help it that injunnie and nana looked so kissable.” jeno shrugged with his signature eye smile, grabbing his two boyfriend’s hands in his own. the boy had bleached hair, which complimented the other earthly tones of his boyfriends very nicely. the three of them were probably the most prepared when it came to matching costumes, though that didn’t mean that they actually were any less chaotic than the rest of their friends.

“well, just show us where the candy stash is, and we’ll leave you three to do whatever you want-”

chenle’s eyes followed renjun’s pointer finger until he saw the black tub they were resting in. letting out a squeal of delight, the white-wearing boy practically bounced over, grabbing the whole container (which was almost larger than his head) and heading towards the guest bedroom a couple doors down the hallway. 

jisung followed his boyfriend into the sparse room, drawn by the prospect of candy, but also just quality time with chenle. both boys let their bodies sink into the plush mattress of the bed, feet sore and legs tired from being out and about for so long. letting out a sigh, jisung looked over at the boy next to him, reaching out with an outstretched hand with a pout. 

“lele, i want a candy-”

chenle couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped his mouth. sometimes, he really couldn’t tell that he was the older one in their relationship, since with jisung’s adorable little cheeks puffed out he looked like a pissed toddler.

“i’m giving you one, i’m not that cruel, aish!” 

reaching into the bag, chenle rummaged around until his hands closed down on a familiar crinkly pack. smiling to himself, the chinese boy pulled out a bag of Trolli candies, dropping them into jisung’s palm.

the vanilla-haired boy instantly brightened up at the sight of sugar, giving chenle his signature gummy smile and hastily ripping open the packaging. said boy kind of just stayed in a stupor, temporarily blinded by his boyfriend’s adorable smile and how much he wanted to kiss him silly.

  
  


“lele, say ah~” 

chenle choked on his spit, whirling back around and coming face to face with the teasing look of pwark jisung. the tall boy was holding a red and blue gummy worm in his hand, holding it up to chenle’s lips in the most seductive way possible. his voice had also dropped an octave, it was illegal to be this handsome. jisung was only 17, for taeyong’s sake! 

raising an apprehensive eyebrow, jisung waited until chenle bit down on the blue end, and before he could chicken out, he bit down on the red end and met chenle’s eyes questioningly.

chenle could feel the nerves radiating off of his younger boyfriend, and he decided to carry through with his earlier request, eating his way down the gummy until his lips met the other.

  
  
  


chenle’s lips were just as soft as they looked. jisung slowly track of time, only getting lost in the sweet and sour taste of the gummy complimented with the plush nudges of his boyfriend’s mouth. he felt two gentle hands thread their fingers through his hair, and his arms unconsciously wrapped around the shorter boy’s waist, pulling him closer. warmth was blossoming in his chest, and an indescribable amount of joy was bubbling up. 

pulling away for air, jisung thought while looking at a flushed and beaming chenle,

  
  


_ “every moment with you is like heaven, but you’re a true angel on earth, zhong chenle.” _

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! (◕‿◕✿)  
thank you for reading this fic! i had no storyline for this, this was just a little drabble that i worked up the courage to finally post on here.  
i hope this made you smile, since that was its intention~
> 
> leave a kudo if you'd like, but all i have to say is OT7 for the win, and ily all!


End file.
